1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the invention relate to the field of semiconductor, and more specifically, to semiconductor materials.
2. Description of Related Art
The next generation die interlayer dielectric (ILD) materials are porous and have poor mechanical strength. To reduce the stresses on the ILD due to coefficient of thermal expansion (CTE) mismatches between materials in the package, low CTE materials are needed. In addition, due to the need for materials to flow over greater distances through narrower gaps, it is desirable to eliminate, or to minimize the filler concentration typically used to reduce the CTE.
Existing techniques to reduce the CTE and at the same time to reduce or eliminate the concentration of the filler has a number of disadvantages. One technique increases the cross-link density and/or the filler loading of the dielectric material. This technique leads to high modulus and high viscosity, resulting in cohesive and adhesive failure modes.